


Richard needs a cuddle

by Littlelady1971



Category: Alexander Armstrong - Fandom, Pointless (UK TV), Richard Osman's House of Games (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, It's okay to say your not okay, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelady1971/pseuds/Littlelady1971
Summary: NOTES:  A little drabble about needing comfort and re-assurance, especially important in the timeswe are living in now, when everyone's mental health has been affected with constant worry and anxiety,  Also to say just because someone is seen as “the strong one” they are most likely the oneswho really need to hear the words “It's okay, not to be okay “
Relationships: Alexander Armstrong/Richard Osman
Kudos: 2





	Richard needs a cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Any similarity between the fictional versions of the people portrayed here and the actual people is purely coincidental. This is a work of fiction. This is not an attempt to defame the character of said person on the basis of libel, as the work is FICTIONAL (and NOT an intently false statement created with the express purpose of misleading others about the actual character of said person).

Richard Needs a Cuddle

NOTES: A little drabble about needing comfort and re-assurance, especially important in the times  
we are living in now, when everyone's mental health has been affected with constant worry and anxiety, Also to say just because someone is seen as “the strong one” they are most likely the ones  
who really need to hear the words “It's okay, not to be okay “

Xander had been watching his friend all day, through out the long filming sessions , during the breaks and even at lunch. To anyone else, Richard was his usual jovial self, cracking jokes and  
sharing a laugh with all the crew , he even managed a few clever quips in the last segment of the  
show, to Xanders expense as ever, he didn't really mind. What was telling was when he laughed the smile didn't quite reach his eyes , and when he thought the cameras weren't on him and no-one was looking he wore an expression of sadness. 

He had tried to ask if Richard was okay, of-course he had. This was met with a wave of the hand saying “Don't be silly, I'm absolutely fine” but the tell tale sign, was when he quickly looked away  
and started biting his lip. 

Richard knew that Xander knew, or at least he thought he knew? ….he could fool anyone apart from his good friend. Although Xander may know something wasn't right he couldn't know what  
it was. After-all, the thing that was troubling him was trivial, to others but to Richard it was burning him up from the inside. With each day that passed, he felt worse, and he felt ashamed ….why was  
he feeling like this ? Why did he need this so much? He kind of hated himself for wanting it....it made him feel weak and childish. He tried to be rational, he lived on his own, his family lived a few hours drive away, and he had no current love interest to speak off, so wasn't it only natural he  
should crave this ? People assumed because of his height and stature that he was emotionally strong and he was always the one giving out advice and support, but what about him, he also needed to feel appreciated, worthy and loved. So many questions, his head was beginning to spin. 

Xander decided he would invite Rich for a drink after work, maybe once they where in the relative  
privacy of a local, country pub then he might relax and talk. Convincing him to come would be another matter.

Rubbing his hands together as he often did when he was a little nervous, Xander spoke “It's been a long day Rich, you up for a pint tonight at the usual place?” he kept his voice upbeat and casual. 

“ To be honest, I'm fairly tired and could do with an early night” came the reply.

“Early night ? ! you will be sat with a pipe and slippers next and you call me the fuddy duddy “ laughed Xander.

Walking closer and standing next to Richard and casually resting his hand on his shoulder,  
“You know, I could really do with a drink and a chat “ he whispered and fixed him with one of  
his smouldering smiles. 

The atmosphere suddenly changed and Richard felt his heart start to beat a little quicker and beads  
of sweat were starting to form on his brow. All this from being close to someone, how long had it  
been since he had experienced this?

They ended up in the pub, Xander bought the drinks as Richard found them a cosy seat in an alcove  
near the window, as pubs went this was a fairly quiet one and the seat he chose would give them a  
fair amount of privacy. They sat for a few minutes sipping their drinks and go over the events of  
the day, they had been a couple of enjoyable moments from the days filming, the lady that thought  
the famous assassination in Dallas, was JR Ewing ! Was certainly going on the blooper reel, oh Gemma what a delight she was.

Conversation fell silent, both men seemed content in their thoughts, sat back and relaxing. Xander  
thought it was time to ask Richard again what was troubling him.

Chapter Two

Richard could feel Xander's eyes on him, he knew has soon as the pub had been mentioned that it  
was an excuse for his friend to get him on his own and lull him in to a false sense of security, then  
he would start his mission of finding out what was troubling him.

“I know, you know this but I'm going to say it once more Rich, you can tell me anything, absolutely  
anything, I won't judge or criticise.....I'm a good listener” he held Richard's gaze until he looked down.

“It's not that I don't want to tell you , it's kinda nothing really and …..it's not important” Richard was still looking down and seemed to be talking to his feet. 

“ Unless I'm mistaken, I'm up here Rich, not down there hiding under the table” laughed Xander.

This coaxed a smile from Richard, at last some progress Xander thought. Richard was considering  
saying something, but he wasn't sure how to even put in to words how he was feeling, to be honest  
he wasn't even sure himself. 

Richard started to speak, with great effort he looked up and was encouraged by his friends genuine  
smile “ I have just been feeling really down lately, I have no particular reason to be, I just can't seem  
to shake it off ….”

Xander was listening and nodding resting his head on his hands, he seemed to be thinking 

“It's only natural Rich, we all of these times when we are down etc, the key is not to let it take over  
before your thoughts affect your day to day, then become darker” 

“ I haven't thought of ending it !! God no I mean, it's not that bad!!

“Well, I should hope not.....who else would I have to sit opposite me everyday and make fun of me “ he laughed......”Seriously, though it upsets me to see you like this, please tell me what it is? “

Richard stretched and looked up at the ceiling trying to bide for a bit of time and think of a convincing response. But he was tired of putting on a front, pretending he was okay day after day, he felt physically and mentally exhausted with it all.......the more he thought about it was making his eyes prickle with tears.

“Hey, c'mon, what's this all about …....” Xander shuffled across the seat until their bodies were practically touching,

“I'm just too embarrassed to say.......” mumbled Richard.

Putting a comforting hand on his shoulder and whispering quietly in his ear Xander replied “Well as far as i'm aware, no one has ever died of embarrassment ? …..trust me, I will help you whatever it is …....”

Taking a deep breath, Richard decided just to say it “ I just a want a cuddle “

There was a silence for a few seconds and Richard could hear is own heart beating fast, “oh god what have I said, he thinks I'm an idiot now, needy and pathetic and.......” before his thoughts go go any further he felt a arm being placed around his neck and another arm pulling him forward. He was completely enveloped by his best friend, his face was resting against his blue jumper and he smelt sweet like coffee and chocolate. It was a lovely safe feeling. He could feel Xanders strong arms squeezing him tightly and his hands rubbing small circles on his back. He wanted to stay like  
this forever , it felt like paradise. His best friend was softly speaking, little endearments to him “ your amazing” “your talented” “ you have a beautiful soul” He wasn't sure how long they sat like this, huddled together in the corner , he wondered if anyone was watching, but somehow now, he didn't care....it was has if all his worries and anxieties had gone in an instant. 

“You only have to ask, anytime you need one “ assured Xander 

From that moment on Richard knew he was going to be okay, because it;s okay to say your  
not okay ….... 

The End 

By Debbie LITTLE


End file.
